


at the touch of love

by Chandrakantya



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Light Cloaca Play, Light Tail Play, More Like Feelings with Smidges Of Porn, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, References to Sexual Dysfunction, Smut, Trust & Abandonment Issues, Vaginal Fingering, lowercase title because we are trendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandrakantya/pseuds/Chandrakantya
Summary: Her love isn’t invisible but it’s invincible, crouched in her chest like a creature with teeth, always more pleasantly familiar and less terrifying when coupled with tides of arousal curling low. “Are you planning to prove your bold statement, captain?”She lifts a telling eyebrow, biting her lip and when she places two modest hands on his tangled inner thighs, Leo’s mellow smile deepens in a grin.He giggles, rolling his eyes at her choice of pet name – like he thinks she doesn’t know he would totally, very shamefully ask her to role-play Space Heroes someday – but he’s rumbling in his throat among his laughs, gently picking up a warm hand from his thigh and pressing a kiss to the back of it.“Oh, I will,” he mumbles against her knuckles, sucking her skin, “gladly.”Misfortunes happen, but Leo and Karai try to make the most of them.
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	at the touch of love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied emotional abuse, hurt/comfort, some combination of fluff and angst, sexual content, all over the place and slow-paced, long enough to be boringly tiring actually (sorry), what is dialogue?, many italics, extremely, extremely, extremely light dom/sub undertones and all that.

_It's a funny thing that I cannot explain_

_don't you know the train keeps rolling?_

_stop the world 'cause_

_I wanna get off (with you)_

* * *

"I'm sorry," Leo says, offering a blank smile towards her. His hands are pressed lightly on her shoulders as she sits on the edge of his bed, tense while Leo's legs dangle around her sides.

"It really is fine," Karai says plainly and doesn't turn her neck to meet his eyes, even as he sighs against her nape.

It's very easy to say it, because it's a lie and lies wrap themselves around her better than webs of spiders – not as comfortably and familiarly as Leo's arms envelop her and that's hardly a surprise, as far as these days are concerned.

He scoots himself closer to her instead of dragging her pressed against his plastron, but she leans back to his hard chest either way, resting her head partly on his shoulder and tipping it back.

She gets a close look to his jaw, unhinged and angled and fights the urge to caress him, too lovingly. There are white, small spots splattered everywhere on forest green skin, and she counts them, thoughtlessly.

"It's okay if you are upset. You trusted him." Leo's voice is low with subtle reasoning, only accompanied by the pumping sounds of sewer pipes running on the sides of his ceiling.

Stars stickers are glued messily to every surface possible of the pipes, along with two handmade, paper spaceships hanging like watercolors. Karai furrows her eyebrows, lips pursed tightly and lets herself wonder for the hundredth time this week how incredibly _stupid_ she was.

It had been quite difficult – trying to get the Foot Clan back to the level it had once been, restoring honor in the clan, faith to the promising soldiers and hope to her face as a leader.

Shini had a supporting hand on her back for every bump on the road and Leo's door was always open for her to rant her worries and Karai forgot.

She forgot and allowed herself to think that she could trust anyone, that she could place a handful of her own burdens to someone else, without a trace of concern, that people had good intentions despite her knowing time after time that _nobody_ had good intentions and that she shouldn't believe a prospect where that was feasible.

She didn't deserve good intentions.

Leo's fingers are woven in her hair and he continues, "You didn't let your guard down. It isn't your fault," he murmurs, and Karai squeezes her eyes shut when he feels him peppering the left side of her head with fluttering kisses, almost fleeting on her cheek, and full, warm ones in her hair.

When a new face presented itself in front of her and her throne, they had bowed, swore dedication and offered valuable advice for the clan's enemies, the people still loyal to Shredder's memory, planning to spit acid in her eyes.

She embraced the buoyant aid, needed the knowledge of someone new on her side and for five months, five whole months, turned herself around them with the hope that they had her back.

And they betrayed her.

Scattered cards fell everywhere for her to see. Hauntingly, she faced her spider webs tearing themselves to meaningless air and the knife in her back hurt less than the glass shards in her heart, reminding her that she had softened enough for her stones to tumble away and give room that she found herself longing to fill.

She hated herself for that.

"It's all good, you'll see. It isn't your fault," Leo repeats with an edge in his tone, pressing his mouth to the gauze of her head.

But there isn't anything she can say – something that won't sound like an empty banality of rotten things, the years when she jumped around rooftops, seeking revenge with blades in her teeth.

She bites her lip and keeps breathing against his body, eyes wrenchingly closed. Razors dance on her throat, cutting her – a punishment for her absurd thought of good things blooming under her newly-placed trust to people.

Her face meets bricks, shattering against the image of herself growing, of her chaotic, genuine family smiling to her change. There's an agony clawing at her chest, because Shredder was right, trust was foolish, weak, and she was dumb and weaker to think otherwise.

She pushes herself closer to Leo, though, finds shelter in the crook of his neck and digs her nails in his thighs where her hands are.

Leo's hands slide from her hair to her face. His palm stays gentle on her cheek for all the slaps she's been dazed with, and large fingers hold her chin, turning her head to him.

The pebbled texture of his skin makes her burn, warming against his hands cradling her tenderly. It's a sharp contrast to the gaze of his eyes, steely and to anyone who didn't know him, it would look like fury.

But she knows him – it's care blazing in his glance, like he's looking at his brothers, confidence in the way he's holding her. Slightly brushing a thumb on her cheekbone, he tilts his head. His mask is crooked and there is a faint scratch grazing his forehead.

There are in his room, walls a fading yellow, shelves filled with worn-out books, old drawings by Mikey, a green, lantern-like floor lamp, Raph's knitting yarns piled neatly with Casey's sci-fi comic books, his bottle of anxiety pills, courtesy of Donnie, and April's borrowed exfoliating scrubs.

Photos are perched on his nightstand and over his cupboards, tucked with duct tape. She's in a few of them, her presence mostly evident, though, by the myriad of earrings, nose and eyebrow piercings all over his bedroom, a Karai-shaped sinking area on his Space Heroes comforter and short lived, black stains on his pillows.

"I'm still sorry," he says, as soft as a human voice can go before a whisper. His hands leave his face, slowly finding her hips and linger there, tracing the fabric of her pants before lightly lifting her till she's sitting on his lap. There's a part of her that wants to turn away at the affection, but her chest plummets in contentment, like a cat is purring in her heart.

She feels faint and overwhelmed, but his voice remains steady and kind. "I know it hurts. It hurts worse than it would before. And you feel bad," his face screws, eye ridges furrowed and mouth twisted. "But I'm also proud of you."

"I don't need you to be proud of me," she snaps before she can help herself and Leo's face falls. _It doesn't matter_. "I don't need that."

"Of course you don't," he agrees, "but you need to hear it. 'Cause I know you're upset now and that scares you, but that doesn't mean you have to forget everything else." His posture is stiff but otherwise unperturbed, like he doesn't even mind her weight on him, and his fingers are still holding her waist, drawing soothing circles tentatively, as if his hands haven't been lower, other times before. "You don't have to forget you're not alone."

"It's still stupid, anyway. Maybe I deserved it. I feel like I've given up on who I was. I used to know better and now, I don't even _know_ ," she says, lamely, "It's stupid and it shouldn't be something that bothers me."

"It does, though," he says without missing a beat and her shoulders slump. "That's not a bad thing."

Karai looks down, fidgeting with the wrappings on the hand Leo has wrapped around her. "I don't know," she admits, face open and soft, feeling small even though it'd take stiletto heels for Leo to reach her height.

She doesn't know when this started to happen, when meaningless things would suddenly bug her and crawl in her mind with a doubtless annoyance, whereas in the past, she could have shrugged them off with a cold shoulder and a stern face.

She isn't sure when she began expecting kindness and felt the ground falling from under her feet as she faced the true nature of people, all while she knew it made her weak, knew she should be cutting herself off of anyone before they flickered her aside with as indifference as much menace.

Shredder taught her that lesson and she never understood it that hard till he made her experience it himself and left her trying not to drown in the aftermath, blindly searching for all the lifelines he denied her until she loathed any salvation.

_You're stupid._ She'd cry.

_No. Stuff your feelings inside. You've got your priorities screwed up._

_I know what is best for you. You don't know what you want._

_I only hurt you because you hurt me._

_Shut up._ He'd make her shut up as many times as it would take for her to shift her heart into coal. And he did.

And now, she is in an unknown territory, where betrayals hurt, but aren't supposed to be a bad thing, because they're opportunities and the vulnerability that slipped through her fingers is flooding her feet and she stands like a child in a pool of stale feelings, all by herself, wondering if any of that is worth it – or if she is worthy of it.

Leo's smiling at her, though. It's an odd and tethered thing, a little downplayed by an inexplicable sadness, but he means it.

He's guileless and undaunted among his hardships – his own traumatic experiences, his anxiety, his pain – meeting every inch of her with green, rough flesh, and not smiling back is a welcomed, already lost battle for her.

Pressing his cheek against hers, Leo softens. He reaches to fold a hand over hers, cautiously lining his hand with Karai's fingers, tangling them comfortably in his grip and squeezing. He understands the pain, the faint anger, the grief.

"Yeah, I get that," he mutters smoothly, giving nothing away. "It must be hard," he says and Karai feels too drained in her thoughts to ask what he means.

She's not too drained to do this, though –she turns herself around with the grace of a kunoichi, balancing her body on Leo's muscular thighs until she's climbed over him and straddling his shell and carapace.

Leo is laughing under his breath candidly, shaking his head in exasperation, but his hands are being dragged by an unknown, gentle force down her ass. He cups her, drawing her closer, flushed against him.

His heart is beating wildly; she feels it through the hard placates, presses a delicate palm there and Leo hums quietly in the back of his throat.

His face is sketched in concern, gripping her tightly and looking at her with a pitiful expression that she would dare slap away from his mouth if she weren't more keen on kissing him instead, chasing the stability in lips and tongue.

"Hey," Karai says, her hand automatically leaving his chest and resting on his face, thumbing the edge of his blue mask with voiceless love. "Don't look at me like that. I told you it's fine."

But her voice isn't in it and Leo is all too good on picking up the pieces to realize that.

"I just know it's difficult to hurt like that when you have opened yourself up. That's not on you and it's not stupid," he says, equal parts soft and relented, his features morphing into a hollow misery she hates on him – more when she is the cause of it, even unintentionally.

"Sure," she says. The room has dived into a golden color, the green light of his lamp blended with his scented candles, lit by the side of his nightstand, surrounded by her metal rings and sharp earrings. "I know I'm better and I know my trauma only made me stronger, I've had that talk already with Donnie M.D."

Placid heaviness creeps into her and sets camp in her throat. Her fingers ring with undirected energy and she's running her nails over Leo's cheek, teasing daintily the scales.

He likes it when she scratches his face and neck with edged nails, works himself up to it and swallows deep whines.

But he's too focused on her now, leveling her with eyes that can mean a thousand things a day and a sideways, sad smile that sends dribbles of longing right inside her core.

One of his hands leaves her ass and snakes his way up to her face, slightly ruffling her short hair without lingering and settling on the edge of her jaw. His thumb brushes along the right part of her bottom lip, smearing the red lipstick lightly on his tip and her chin.

"That's not it," he probes her lips in a mocking way and she parts her mouth, Leo's finger barely slipping in before she sucks the end of it, tasting the thick, cherry-flavored make-up on her tongue and laving it sensually, a teasing pantomime.

Leo huffs a laugh at her antics, an endearing blush coloring his face – hot where Karai is touching him and she would be biting down the edges of a satisfied smile if his eyes weren't clouded with puzzled worry.

"Your trauma didn't make you stronger," he whispers, even though they're alone, a now wet thumb rubbing with more apprehension than lust, as if he's subtly checking for split lips and bloody excuses.

"It's how you handled it, that's what makes you stronger. The credit's on you, Karai."

She feels impossibly warm and distant, like she's being kissed by the sun on a rainy day. They're only inches apart, hands locked on each other without the past, urgent need to haul and press closer in dangerous loss.

She cants her head, leans into Leo's palm with an astonishing familiarity, basking in the gesture and the way his scales rug against her smooth, human skin. He stares with endless eyes, an utmost care that tears through her without shreds of palpable pain for remaining. And at that, she suddenly feels so immensely _loved_ that her heartbeat struggles, thudding in her chest, nose clogged with emotions of fury.

She has clayed herself a ninja, clutching on an armored view of herself the way she'd grip her tanto. She threw herself on villains and monsters, vengeance treasure hunts and a cruel, nasty world to the side.

Rolled over the hurtful of life with scars and anguish licking her feet and endured more than she could. She grew a second skin, the pain constantly washing over her, but that didn't mean anything, after all.

She could still get hurt by her father.

_I thought you were stronger than this, Karai. I'm disappointed in you._

_I should just have you locked up. Shut you out from everything. Then maybe you wouldn't be so fucked up._

Armors didn't care whom she faced and crushed on images of severe aggression and phantom feelings of growling fear, the ripping sounds banging in her ears.

_I'm the only person who will always be on your side._ _Nobody loves you more than me; you don't have anyone else but me._

_No one ever deserves to get stuck with you. Nobody wants you. No one will and you'll regret realizing that._

_Aren't you safer here?_

And he had planted seeds, attended them with precise, so they could make themselves home in her and make her experience the pain from the inside out.

_You don't know what you want._

"I can't _stand_ it, Leo, I can't," her voice sounds faraway bizarre, wavers and sobs through her throat sorely.

"I'm sorry," Leo says again, blatantly failing to cover up uneasy eyes and Karai nods two or three times against his hand, because it still _hurts_ and she has to show him how badly it does, _it hurts, Leo_ , even if he knows it himself.

She hangs her head, fingers falling from his face, and Leo cradles it in his palm, brings over his other hand from where it strokes her butt so he can cup her cheeks and kindly push their foreheads together, mashing their faces, his breath heating up her mouth and nose.

She rests her face on him completely, feelings his legs shift under her thighs. She shamelessly nuzzles her nose on the green flat of him, shivers prickling on the rented affection she has no intention of giving back and isn't forced to offer something in return to.

Leo allows it and she lets herself to be loved in that moment remorselessly, breathing in the scent and feel and way of everything that is Leo. Greedily, she takes up all the love he offers and she doesn't know how he keeps providing it, unashamedly and smiling.

The world has stopped and she is loved. Her face shakes and rubs against his.

His hands eventually fade away, before swabbing half-circles under her eyes and collecting the faintest of dried-up mascara that she would never admit why it got wet and sticky in the first place – and Leo always lets her pretend.

Her body relaxes in a sigh and that's enough for Leo to find the opportunity to swift his hands below her and plant her next to him, giving her space, without much difficulty, finally climbing under her.

She feigns ignorance, like she's not utterly turned on by the sheer strength of him, admiration which tingles low and deep.

She discreetly watches his muscles flex under a bleached blonde fringe, while he takes his mask off, stained with tears she'd own up as hers in her deathbed, and lets it rest loose around his neck, like a leash.

Yum.

"It was an asshole, anyway," she comments bluntly, flickering the stings of betrayal like dirt under her nails and leans her back on the yellow wall Leo's bed is pressed to, stretching her legs and wiggling her toes inside grey socks.

There would have been a time when Leo would be flushed on the cheeks at the mere idea of her on his bed, hands above the belt and fully clothed, even, but that is lost, too – somewhere down between the space above the bridge of intimacy they built together.

Now the only red on his face is the crimson of her lipstick splattered along every line of him. As he slants a grin at her, she doesn't even fight the urge to laugh at how ridiculously adorable he looks, messily cute without knowing it.

"Yeah, he was," he responds dryly, chuckling and half-heartedly batting her, when Karai leans forward and wipes away the matt lipstick and sticky gloss in entertained gentleness.

"Stop," he snorts, complaining childishly, way too cutely much to her dismay, and the smirk forming on her mouth is a comfortable fallback.

"He really was. That's not a way to treat the princess of the Foot clan," she mutters, only partially hiding the disappointment seeping in her tone, because Leo would not point it out to her.

He cocks his eye ridges in a very dubious manner, taking advantage of how close she has crawled to him again so he can lock their legs together playfully.

"Oh, come on. You're not a princess, you're the _queen_. I'd know how to treat a queen," he adds, like the dork he is, curling a taunting arc of his extremely inviting mouth to her, a muddled blush adorning the white freckles and forest green scales.

"Wow, smooth," she drawls, dripping sarcasm in the doting way she does when he thoroughly humiliates himself or she makes him embarrass himself under her.

Raising a knee and placing an elbow on it, she props herself up, glancing at him with amused fondness dawning in her. "Were you rehearsing that a lot before you found a chance to say it to me?"

Leo doesn't even deny it, the idiot. "Did you like it?" he asks instead, with a plastered, wide smile, helplessly tilting himself towards her.

They're innocently sitting on his bed and can breach the almost non-existent distance with a kiss.

"That depends," Karai smirks, shrugging and ghosting her lips over his, sensing the tremor that runs through Leo by the way the bed creaks impatiently. _Let's fuck until we break the bed._

He has a dreamy, pure smile decorating his lips that Karai unfortunately mirrors involuntarily. Goose bumps rain all over her, feelings of wanting to cling at him, shower him headily with desperate warmth tickle her heart.

Her love isn't invisible but it's invincible, crouched in her chest like a creature with teeth, always more pleasantly familiar and less terrifying when coupled with tides of arousal curling low. "Are you planning to prove your bold statement, captain?"

She lifts a telling eyebrow, biting her lip and when she places two modest hands on his tangled inner thighs, Leo's mellow smile deepens in a grin.

He giggles, rolling his eyes at her choice of pet name – like he thinks she doesn't know he would totally, very shamefully ask her to role-play _Space Heroes_ someday – but he's rumbling in his throat among his laughs, gently picking up a warm hand from his thigh and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Oh, I will," he mumbles against her knuckles, sucking her skin, "gladly."

He holds her gaze intently and the wet of his tongue on her twinges at her belly in delight. "I like the sound of that."

Leo beams at her. There's still a footprint akin to hesitation but Karai is very adamant on rubbing it away off his face. She leans forward and takes hold of Leo's jaw, tilting him so his mouth is mere inches away from hers.

Anticipation bubbles in the center of her chest and she moves sheepishly, seeking permission with every breath she finds herself closer to him until Leo slightly nods.

Their lips meet, her heart thudding hard and she kisses him, _kisses him_ , with eyelids fluttering shut, melting her mouth against his and swallowing the undeniable, soft moan that escapes him on her lips.

Seconds pass quickly, her hands wrapping around his muscularly shoulders, taking pleasure in feeling the scaled skin and the strength of him on her fingertips pulsing, wanting to shred his self-control to moans.

He lightly bits her lower lip and she groans into him, bleached bangs sticking to her forehead as his tongue delves in her mouth. She coaxes his wider mouth open until the tip of her tongue meets his, graceful fingers splayed on the sides of his head, cradling his cheeks in affection, keeping him exactly where he is.

A zap of electricity bolts from her belly out to her lips, mottled at the feel of him around her and his tongue exploring her mouth. Green tea flavor floods her when she makes out a scorched spot on his tongue with hers.

Her heart hammers, whooshing around inside her chest, a manic tightness gathering in between her throat, drumming when he kisses her more, wetly and deeply. She relishes the sense of his cool breathing mingling with hers and turning in hot and his mouth moving bravely, not ashamed or shy anymore.

A glop of tingles scurries through the insides of her legs, spasms down her groin, torn between equal parts of pride and trust at the thought that she had made him understand how much she wanted him, how much she craved him to show her that he wanted her back.

Wasn't able to strip away all of his deep-rooted insecurities in himself, but she listened to him about them and made sure to tell him she understood why, but she didn't share the same views of him.

It's something scarce, seeing him, when she pulls away slightly to catch her breath, before plunging in again, planting her lips against his mouth carefully.

A fleeting sight – his eyes are closed faintly, messy blush adorning his pretty face, making him even more handsome, tightening her heart, a lovely smile twitching on rough lips, a little spaced-out and surprised, but mostly content.

Sometimes, she wishes she could see himself through her eyes, because when she looks at him, he is nothing short but beautiful. He's so hot her body battles the urge to grind on him.

_You'd probably be the only one with the confidence to love me in public, hypothetically speaking_ , Leo had confided in her, softly, coming out hoarse, as though he had been screaming.

She hadn't answered. She had smiled richly, no restraint of hard façade for the sake of him and pecked his lips with a wet noise, making it sound like a promise.

Leo captures her mouth in his lips again and she melts into him with a noise that is mortifying, the feel of his cold mouth being molded to her warmth on an instant.

She lets her hands trace up and down his sturdy triceps, her fingers feeling his muscles flexing and she is low-key drooling over his ripped, _wow wow wow, so hot_ arms, reveling in his heavenly lack of clothing.

His palm frames her face gently, kissing her as if he's trying to imprint something on her mouth, his lips shaping a kind smile that she makes out against hers and would never forget the feeling of it. Nothing would snatch it away, she wouldn't let that happen.

She's never been kissed like that and it tastes too much like love – and Karai has never been loved like that before, too.

She pulls him near her, itching to press her chest to his plastron, but they part away with a slick sound and he smiles, a huge hand covering the side of her waist and remaining there, steady.

"You know, the lair is completely empty," he comments, and his tone is high-pitched and fond for all that he raises his shoulders and shrugs in a non-committal manner.

"Oh, Leo, you're not obvious at all," Karai snorts a laugh through her nose, smothers a very embarrassing grin behind her hand. She tries to feign nonchalance but Leo knows her, probably feels her excitement through her shirt. She won't even bother to scold herself.

His palm on her tugs and pushes her back, her head falling on his pillow with a quiet thump and her butt probably touching Captain Ryan's face. She's laughing under her breath, her cheeks hurting.

Her legs are splayed in his lap and she nudges a socked foot forward, pressing the lower plates of his plastron in circles, alluringly, smirking. Leo squeaks softly, his trademark smile is doing something affectionate and timid, like there are stars that he sees for the first time.

He crawls on top of her in a swift motion, never putting any weight on top of her and grounds himself on his elbows and one knee, his right leg tucked against her left one. His thigh grazes her feather-light, pins and needles of desire ratcheting up her spine.

He stares down at her and she looks back, admiring the sight of him.

He's grown older since the first time she saw him on that rooftop, pecks of exhaustion and grief still clouding around his eyes. A softness lingers on his features, though, a rare, open thing Leo sadly never indulges in quite often.

She wants to kiss him again, yearns for the contact of his mouth, fervor dancing in the way their breaths are mingling and their lips are impossibly intertwined, tugging on the want of intimacy that burns in her.

But she's also happy in getting the chance to glance at him, a green, adorable face, blue eyes sweet and darkened and a white freckled neck, broad shoulders she'd lick and bulging arms she'd scramble at, his thick things perched around her in needy temptation and a wide, red-hot smile.

She'll never understand how someone so odd can be damn sexy.

Her lips curl, a slow arc of her mouth and it's contagious because he leans down and trails his lips along her neck, making her shiver.

Giving a playful lick under her jaw, he scoots a little further behind, his thighs tightening. He glides his palms from her stomach to her breasts, squeezing a bit too hard, just how she likes it.

Karai sighs contentedly, the back of her head collapsing fully on the pillow, knees buckling.

The moment huge fingers discover the hem of her shirt, it's off, thrown unceremoniously somewhere on the floor. Leo places open-mouthed kisses to her ear, his hands mapping every trace of skin, the muscles on her stomach and the goose bumps raising on her, echoes the old, faded scars mutely, nibbling her ear lobe and it takes her everything not to moan out, her back nearly arching.

It's an opportunity for him that he notices, his hands slink to her sating cups caressing her perk nipples through the fabric delicately, thumbing attentively.

Her breath is trapped between her nose, toes curling in her socks as she laughs a pathetic grunt and Leo snickers in her ear, his breath on the sensitive skin painting her face in heat and sending a wave of scathing ache between her legs.

She presses her thighs together subtly, clenching them and pants through her teeth, Leo's scales on his thighs mocking her, rubbing on her pants carelessly as she shakes too shyly.

His lips are thawed, full under her ear, along her cheek, her jaw – warmth rushing through her body desperately and throbbing.

The pad of his thumb still circles around her nipple, brushing it every now and then casually and she urges to pluck her bra off, rip her pants when one palm travels a dangerous pathway down to her stomach and slips between her legs, fondles her thighs with titillating gentleness, the heel of his knuckles pressing up against her.

" _Unh_ , Leo," her breath hitches, hips jerking to his hand, hunching in the crevices Leo has left empty between their bodies and breathes loudly, burying her face in the crook side of his neck.

Thick fingers run firmly along the seams of her pants, darting to the edges where her inner thighs meet her torso and back to her crotch, teasing and toying and never stopping, her pelvis jolting up to him sharply. "Hush," he shushes, tenderly.

The friction is set on driving her mad, heart pounding in her ears and the eagerness pools lower way too suddenly when her nipple is pinched in two fingers. It'll be quite embarrassing if she comes just from this, that of she's certain.

The back of his hand grinds with further force down on her crotch, somewhat damp around the slickness beneath her pants, would be touching her clit and she'd rock herself in his palm without any hints of shame, crying out and building to a silent gasp she'd reach, clawing at his biceps, thrusting in his arm – if she could just take her damn clothes off, peel them off and fuck herself on his hand, _goddamn, like that._

Karai fucking _aches_. His hand is pressed to her, taking in her warmth and stroking through thin fabric, mouth glued to smoldered skin and she wants _it, wants him_ , the burn of it fizzling with the pang of feeling trapped.

Something in her flutters like being caught in a cage at the static proximity, Leo being so close, _too close_ , as if he's breathing in her and – why does it scuttle her, _stop it_ , renders her cornered between running away and sinking? _Don't stop._

"Oh – _nnhah."_ It's too much, she moans, low and more pleading than she'd prefer to, her mind blaring. A whetted thrill of lust runs through her, when a large finger hits down her clit just right.

She makes it up with the way her fingers curl around the tails of his mask, which is still hanging around Leo's neck and yanks, too hefty, to moves his handsome head and pretty, pretty mouth to her chest.

He groans out at it, but his lips are on her instantly, licking the dip between her breasts and snaking the hand from her nipple behind to unclasp her bra.

His fingers are clumsy and too big for it, so she has to help, but only a little bit. The important thing is that her bra is off at last, flung to the knob of one drawer of his nightstand with finesse and Leo makes a small sound, a snort through his nostrils.

"Cute," he approves with a shaking head and she shrugs, winking deliberately and shimming her hips, bumping to him.

"I try." More accurately, she tries to tame the flipped dashing raving through her. _Pull yourself together._

His eyes settle on her naked chest, a crooked, dazed smile covering his mouth, and they linger there for a moment too long. She can barely keep count of how many times he has seen her naked by now, but he'll still stare reverently at her, like it's the first time.

And she'd be lying if she said that it didn't cut through her like laser.

"Earth to Captain Leo," she drags out in exasperation, but fondly caresses the top of his head. He looks up, wide-eyed and shameless, tilting his face so he's leaning into the contact of her hand.

"Mhmm, the title doesn't have the ring I thought it would," he says, thoughtfully, "Sorry, I think I flat-lined for a second," he adds with mocking inflection, cheeks full and Karai's eyes roll upwards, her center feeling squishy at the compliment, the blatant adoration in his tone.

He moves lower, his mouth over her skin, kissing along the curve of her breast and licking tentatively with the tip of his tongue. Fingers are still resting between her legs, more innocently, passively stroking her thighs.

His tongue does long, cautious circles around her nipple, before closing his mouth around the pink crest and sucking hard.

"Nhn – hah, _yeah_ ," her breath shudders, almost flying off the bed, seeking the warmth of Leo's mouth on her while he plays with her, murmuring quietly.

"You're so - _so_ incredible."

A growing tension marches in the pit of her stomach, crawling to her fingers. She slides one hand from the sheets to Leo's plastron, following a way down to the plates and dips it between his thighs, gently grasping his tail.

Leo lets out a sigh, braces suddenly his hands on the bed, his mouth parting on her breast. His breath increases distinctly, warming the already red skin before he somehow climbs closer with his hands, to press his forehead on her shoulder.

" _Oh_ ," he moans. He seems shyer now that he is not flaunting his ability to make her toes curl, or at least a bit more reserved.

She teases his tail, firmly, rolling it back and forth between her fingers and he whines lowly, raining the side of her shoulder with a galaxy of kisses desperately, his hips giving the faintest of thrusts.

Still stroking his tail leisurely, applying tantalizing pressure, feeling it twitch, swollen in her hand, she rubs a merciless thumb over the base, against the bulge.

"Nnhgn, _ah_ ," he chokes back a noise, his chest trembling. He nips her shoulder and collarbone to the rhythm she brushes her finger along his slit dutifully, panting on her skin. "I – I'm, _unhn_ , _hn_ – _Karai_."

She grins wickedly. _God, fuck._

Her fingers stroke his slit tenderly, ghosting over the head that is peeking out, glistening and hard.

Cheeks blazed in flames, aware all of Leo is trembling hovered over her, his hips unconsciously thrusting against her hand, her name out of his mouth and hot on her skin like a plea, she caresses the lips of his slit keenly before smoothing a hand down the tensing muscles on his thigh, nails scratching at the scales.

Leo growls in his throat, his tail thumping against her clothed leg erratically, both of his hands sliding to grip the pillow she's resting her head and downright wobbling. She caresses his thighs slowly, feeling up every little scale.

She teases the muscles and the scales on his thighs with her nails and he jerks into her. His hips stick to an uncoordinated pace when her hand glides up again and toys with the folds on the tip of his head that is straining in his cloaca.

A finger tests the fit, pressing almost enough to hook inside the edge of his slit, wet and slightly dripping on her skin and he jerks.

"Hey, hot stuff, I've got you. You're so good, Leo." He whimpers at that, shaking his head against her shoulder. He thrashes around her, his chiseled, kissable thighs contracting.

Desire claws low to her groin, her legs quivering at the knowledge that she has an upper hand to the situation for the first time since this started, the intensity sizzling entirely over her body.

A firm hand is clasped around her heart, gripping with head-splitting venom, but the grasp relaxes at the familiar feeling of Leo pliant and putty in her hands, placing his trust in her strength with confidence, which lunges in her chest.

A distraction bears it, Leo biting back moans while she strokes his slit and the edges on the flared crown of his head, leaking, unsurprised at his restraint.

It takes him longer to get in the mood, these days – and that is okay. Convincing him it is okay, though; a dense, halfway ride.

Her other hand, which is balled in the linens, unlatches to cup Leo's face and lift it from where it is melting on her shoulder with huffs, and make him look at her.

"I want to look at you," she whispers and Leo's cheeks darken.

She rubs around his slit, brushing his head hard and he moans urgently, turning his face to her hand on his cheek and pushing into the touch frantically. Her wrist aches from the heavy way he leans into her hand, but she shrugs it off.

"How's that?" she asks, rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

Leo whispers, "R-really nice."

Karai hums, tilting her head up, "Good." Cupping his cheek steadier, she briefly pulls his flushed face closer, kisses and nuzzles him. "Because—" _kissing_ "—you do—" _nuzzling_ "—look—" _kissing_ "—reallynice."

He looks gorgeous.

He always does but that's a side of him that she knows it is reserved for her, only during the most intimate of times.

No one gets to see him like this. His green skin is muddled in red, brow scrunched up in pleasure as he gasps right above her face, worrying he'll collapse on her, a hair's worth of distance separating them.

She can come apart at the seams only by the sight of him, his head-half thrown back, moderately swinging over her face, the graceful lines of well-built muscles, slicked with sweat, his mouth-watering thighs every time his hips bump back against her hand.

He's under her sway willingly, devotedly, kiss-swollen lips spread in an aslant, sly smile, like there's something he knows more than her, before breaking into low sounds, green flesh lit vibrantly by the low glow in his room, his blue eyes glinting, reflecting her, as if she's the recipient of rapturous love.

And by all means, she loves it. She never gets enough of him, of him letting her take the reins eagerly.

Her fingers stroking back and forth against his slit, she caresses his cheek with one thumb, tightness across her stomach roundly. She discreetly squirms on their – _his_ bed, her heart thrumming. She's ridiculously wet; she can feel it, her panties soaked as she watches him rock against her.

For all the fierce pulse between her thighs, making her quiver, Karai teases the sensitive, pointed folds on the tip of his cock, grinning.

They often make a game of this, when Leo's stress dawns on his shoulders. He finds the power play thrilling and the complete abandonment exhilarating, for once not having to make choices.

She'd press him down the bed, against the wall, standing on the paper curtains of the dojo, relinquishing his self-control, taking him off his pedestal and cradling him on air while he'd get overwhelmed at the plunder of power, before she'd slam him on the floor.

Tying him up, she would whisper denials against the head of his cock, teasing with fluttering hands and a prodding tongue, and then holding tight at the base, jacking him off and popping the tip in and out of her mouth as Leo went white-knuckled, half-mad and half-pleading, pressing to the touch –

–mumbling _not yet, not yet, not yet_ , adorably, though gritted teeth.

"You're so good for me, Leo, so hot, so good," Karai would coo, mouthing the veined underside of his erection, purple and twitching, lapping against the taut skin, marveling the size of him, so big – would fill her, so, so good.

She'd suck on his head, fighting the urge to ride him until the praise would make his face ablaze.

"Leo, god, so good," Karai would say, voice laced with the honeyed praise he longed for.

She'd repeat his name until he ceased clenching his eyes shut and opened them, with a desperate thing flickering in the blue, the way it'd happen sometimes, when she'd order him to stay tucked away and his muscular body would throb with whimpered desire as she'd tease the puffed, swollen slit and thick tail, thumbing the fanning head protruding slightly and he'd shudder, climaxing before even dropping down and splattering his thighs in come.

He looks just as endearing now, whining raggedly, face to his left, grinding himself to her palm that she stills for him to fully thrust on. He shudders in spastic twitches, desperate to stay upright.

She gives herself a moment to look at him more, cherish the mess she's made out of him, nipples hard and pressure crowding in between her legs.

He has broadened, well-formed shoulders and thick thighs quaking. His legs have always been thick; she appreciates the pebbled, green skin tanned along with sweat when they spar or fuck.

By now, his scales are smooth, his shell hard and familiar in contact with her; his features, in whole, are so beautiful to her she wishes he could just imagine – just imagine how handsome he is. She really wishes he knew.

A wave of dampness flushes down below and she clenches her thighs together at the sticky wetness.

She thinks about him like that more than often, madly, so beautiful and Karai wants to say it now, and so she does, softly, against his panting as he pushes down to the pressure of her hand. "Beautiful."

Years past, Leo might have argued with her. Sometimes, he still does. His jaw tenses, uncertainty splashing among sighs, but only barely, because he does nothing else but tremble minutely, hips rocking involuntarily. He drives her own thighs to squeeze and rub together, ineffectively relieving the ache.

She has worked out the knots of his insecurity successfully enough, she'd like to think, dangling around her fingers in another form of losing control, mounting anxiety, pulling him to every direction.

It was usually during the first times they'd gotten intimate, often in his room, mostly in her Foot clan headquarters, that she would try to make him feel good. Better about himself. Lower his defenses down with gentle, promising, soothing kisses, assuring him.

Stroking him off with a deft hand, the other would travel around any part of him that she hadn't touch, her fingers memorizing every finer detail as she'd whisper against his neck, hot and fiercely, about _how beautiful he was, undeniably sexy, so damn handsome on her bed, vulnerable and attractive and hers, always so stunning, so beautiful, oh, Leo don't even worry_ , worshipping him with hard-won sincerity.

He'd rut in her palm with urgency, whimpering deeply at her words till he came, bursting and spilling over her hand, trembling and she'd be right behind him, rubbing herself on his thigh, coming hard, naked and wet, high-rung desperate for more lingering contact of him.

More dreamy smiles of him, more grateful than needed.

Boosting his confidence in sex has been a strenuous, long journey, but they've been working on it enough to make him initiate things without backing out in doubt and alarm.

She wants to gather Leo's Space Heroes comforter now, between her legs, up against her damp crotch and hump on it, unabashedly – on Captain Ryan's fucking face.

Karai massages his swollen tail within her fist, her thumb stroking the head against his slit and he shakes, his legs struggling to stay open, muscles along his thighs flexing at the effort of holding himself back, not dropping down, _not yet_ , not if she doesn't allow him.

Perspiration frames his face and neck the same manner sweat lines along her features. She wishes she could briefly scoot down to lick his slit, maybe even suck lightly. It drives him mad when she does that.

She pinches his cheek with a clammy palm, taunting and if she's honest, in rippling tides of affection. Cracking her head slightly forward, she leans to suck on his neck, the tip of her finger drumming fleetingly to the inside of his slit.

" _Karaaiii_ ," he moans, high-pitched and startled.

"You worry too much. You're such a good boy," she breathes in his ear slit, "so prideful. So full of fire. It's so fun watching you burn up in it." Leo's moan trails into another whine, hips bucking in her touch.

"Y – yeah," he pants, almost asking her. Turning his head, he nuzzles his snout to her hand. Karai smiles, flashing teeth, and kisses along his throat roughly.

She pauses when she comes to the curve of his jaw, paying close attention with the edge of her lips. She'd kiss every white freckle there if she had the time.

"Tell me again," he pleads, "Tell me I'm… that I'm good," he moans, nodding, breathy and beseeching, flushed.

"Beg me."

Leo winces. "Please," he whispers hesitantly, face burning, the head of his cock twitching yet not sliding out, folds slick on her fingers, then forlornly, "please, _please_." His tail throbs, his head almost falls on her as his grasp on the pillow falters for a second, endless blue eyes meeting hers.

"You're good, so _good_ ," she tells him there, voice tweaking into sweet and firm, more suited to a confession. Leo widens his eyes open, watches the unrestrained hunger on her face and his body heaves into a sigh as he purrs, nodding his head madly.

" _Nnh_ , thank you."

_Aw, such a sweetheart_. If her love wasn't a chunk of presumable nothingness and she was actually capable of loving, it'd stir at that.

Heat flares through her, wetness waxing between her thighs.

She sucks a red mark to his neck, cupping Leo's slit in her palm fully, rubbing at it with the pads of her fingers and following with her tongue underneath his jaw while Leo rocks and pants above her. " _Hahh_ – ah, _Karai_."

The noises overlay the sloppy way her heart moves when she reaches up to look at the specks of thankfulness on his disoriented smile.

Now that he has her, her heart on a silver platter, he'll grow tired of this soon, but he'll be kind enough to continue and she'll have to do the unthinkable, saying sorry for losing their love, without a reason why.

Her lips leave his skin, her skull rolling back to thud against the pillow, as Leo grips it harder, reflexively, shuddering through the touches.

She brushes the loose mask around his neck and her pulse softens into a much more familiar fondness at how he is still leaning into her hand, as close to peace as he can get. Leo's face contorts, eyes squinting up at her, almost confused. "Karai – I need –"

It touches something in her chest that's been starved and she blubbers, her underwear sticking dampened to her. "Anything, anything –"

Leo shakes his head dismissively, "No, no, no," he says in a rush, everything in Karai stopping abruptly. He worms a hand between the press of their bodies and slides it to the one she has slipped between his legs, like he's following a well-traveled road home, tangling it in his grasp and guiding it away.

He presses his mouth on the back of her hand, his lips trailing hastily along her wrist, her arm, to her shoulder and neck and she groans to the pillow.

He makes a fleeting grimace at his arousal on her hand, but before she can reassure him, he locks his eyes to hers, something warm shimmering in his face.

Karai can feel herself relenting, because his eyes are so big and blue and burning that it's impossible not to melt under them, and that's straight out _annoying_.

Leo smiles mildly, skimming a touch to her knuckles, pressing his plastron on her chest. "Let me," he says in his soft, insistent way, voice breathless and tight, "let me take care of you."

After that, the bare inches between them are a crime.

She tries to surge forward, kiss him and feel him against her mouth, but Leo dips his head to rest between her breasts and she is forced to fly a hand to the headboard at the sudden movement.

Leo is smoothing his hands across the skin of her and back, fondling her and brushing firmly his thumbs over her nipples, twisting lightly while his tongue probes along and Karai is digging her teeth in the flesh of her lips, loving how her hips languidly roll forward against any part of him.

Soon, he's pinching and rolling one nipple between his fingers while squeezing her breast, too carefully. He leans his head a bit down for a moment, again, and takes a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue noisily around its stiff point.

" _Ah_ ," she grunts and bites down hard on her lip.

Karai gasps, arching into him, white-hot surge of wet satisfaction at the sound. It clenches around her heart for a moment, then travels lower, wreathing through her abdomen before coming to rest between her legs.

As his hands glide down to her stomach, his mouth does so as well, smiling against the muscles, a blissful thing that he presses on her, sucking and nipping with kisses.

His hands play with the elastic band of her pants and her face grows hot, heart heavy as she wiggles her hips, humming. The heat creeping between her legs gives place to flames, her thighs damp with slick and she keeps her eyes to the ceiling, steady, fearing that even seeing Leo, his grin gleaming with teeth and desire for her, will be her undoing.

She is very suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that she is still wearing her pants. It is completely unacceptable—she wants to tear away any scrap of fabric that prevents Leo's glorious, muscular arms from meeting her body.

He gets it, tugging slowly and her pants are off, her socks, too, tucked messily to the down-left corner of his bed. Coolness rises on her very quickly, but Leo doesn't allow it, his skin clashing hers, gradually parting her legs with two, huge palms and settling to her thighs, before stroking the lace of her panties.

He totally feels how wet she is, having been getting off just by touching him. Taking a hurried look at him and watching the glimmering in his gaze, arousal clings thick.

His eyes almost tell her to scoot up and sit on his face so he can eat her out right now and here and tightness builds in her core, because she knows she's not far away from the truth.

She groans inwardly. She wants him to fuck her, it's been so long. They don't try traditional intercourse often – they don't feel the need to do so, anyhow.

But when it happens, initial discomfort aside, it's just as mind-numbing as everything else they do and sometimes, just sometimes, she wants to get lost in the fill until she is not hurting inside anymore.

Him pulling her closer, closer, _closer_ until the tip of him is pushing into her, until she knows she is wanted, until he's rocking slowly inside her, until she is writhing in his arms, begging _faster, oh, faster –_ her body shudders in want.

While his hands slide up and down at the sides of her toned legs, he showers the inner of her thighs with kisses, inhaling noticeably enough that his breathing heats up the center of her underwear.

Her pulse runs with vigor along her throat and lower, curling to her stomach at the feeling of Leo's face almost being flushed with the wetness of her crotch.

" _Gnh_."

Breathing through her nose, she bits back sounds as Leo nibbles the skin of her thighs, with steadfast-laced care, an ocean of kisses flooding while the barest of tongue peeks out of his warm mouth to lick where her thigh meets her groin, before sucking breathlessly.

Normally, she rolls her eyes at the way he insists this kind of romantic nonsense; it's too sweet for her liking, but it piles in her insides.

Her hips shift, jolting up to lift on his face, despite the firm commands of her mind, but Leo greets them liberally, nudging immodestly his beak on the wet fabric and purring in his chest. His hands glide down and up her legs, tracing slowly the light stubble there.

The vibrations roll over her in lustful waves, all of her muscles clenching. Taking her hips in two hands, he goads her back down on the bed, though, to return between her legs and offer ardent kisses, hot with tongue across the skin.

One of his fingers hooks at the edge of her panties, pulling teasingly without taking them off. He laughs when she moans, a long sound, acute in her mouth, her teeth clicking in impatience.

His thumb continues to toy with her underwear, stroking the corners where a few dark, frizzy hair jut out, scaled lips turning to kiss along the outer side of her thigh, melting onto the skin with a huge tongue curling wet shapes, his teeth barely grazing her.

Heaving the lace of her underwear in an odd way, his mouth covers the newly exposed skin religiously, his lips drag across her hip soundly, the tip of his tongue drawing on her, kissing along the faint, white lines of her stretch marks.

A soft, weak groan escapes her and she arches her neck to the pillow. She can't handle it when the focus is only centered on her – it doesn't allow her to breathe, her chest hurdling.

"Leo," she presses, in a placidly pleading tone, her eyes travelling to stare at him, perfectly happy, kissing her gently.

He stares back with a baffled, cute expression, wide-faced and his features give away, mouth curling in a smirk. He moves away from her thighs and tightly holding her hips, leans down to press a teasing, muzzy kiss on her clit, looking at her the whole time, the steel of his eyes burning her.

" _Hhn_."

Tingles race down her spine in lighting speed, a low hoarse sigh leaving her lips as she breaks eye contact – can't keep staring at him, too much – and turns her head to the bed.

"Leo, _nghh_ ," she says in woozy annoyance again, very slightly thudding the top of her head to the headboard, her hands soughing to grasp anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leo mutters in a graveled, unfairly sexy voice, causing her clit to throb, reeling. His lips move with the words right on her underwear, "I didn't quite hear a safeword in there."

When she looks down, he rolls his eyes upward and tilts his head to the side as he feigns thoughtfulness and Karai chuckles merrily, partially out of breath.

"Shut up," she snaps, way far away from being mean. He is so adorable, trying to top. She reflects the giddiness of his small smile. _You dork._

His muscles around her hips do relax a little bit, though, to contrast his claims, but Karai knows her limits and with a hammering heartbeat in her ears, that familiar, telltale signs of pleasure sparking in her chest, gives a curt and sure nod, moaning favorably in her elbow.

His hands grip harder again, and he ducks down, pressing himself between her legs and rumbling on her crotch, nuzzling gently.

Beak nudging up and down, almost bumping on her clit through the fabric, he takes a deep breath, making her hips thrust and groans with feeling. "I love how you smell," he says, barely above a whisper, the words melting on her, his mouth is literally _on her, there_ , fingers on hips tightening.

He mashes his face even closer, if that is possible. "Nnh, Karai."

Her heart yearns to that, cheeks reddened at the blunt way he undoubtedly sniffs, feeling up her scent, her palm squeezing the headboard until it gets prickly and a hand instinctively going down on his head to push him a little further in, the shame dying out as her thighs clench around his face and quiver with fluttering need.

She arches, trying to relieve the pressure beating against her sternum, her head whirling with watercolors. She shivers out a whimper when Leo starts shimmying further down the mattress again, this time shoving kindly her hips up until she is properly straddling his face.

His thumbs stay on her hips, tenderly caressing her skin while she places open mouthed kisses against her underwear, lips now fully on the fabric, and tauntingly drags his tongue against the top of her folds, growling through his nose.

He's murmuring incoherent words between his kisses and licks, but she can't register them, too busy losing herself to the ardor of the moment.

Leo's big, crushing-able hands are hard on her, keeping her in place while he playfully torments her, puffing his lips and breath across the lace, wet enough to stick embarrassingly on his face.

"Karai _,_ you… you're so – _mnh_."

He's driving her insane, second, armored skin freefalling in her stomach as he lays bare with her, flatting his tongue on her underwear and reddening her face and center, like he's slapping her left and right, her nose breathing soundly.

Her hips grind up to him in a desperate movement, unchecked by her body and she's chattering with pleasure; she only wants him, wants him to stop dicking around and fuck her senseless, slam her on the bed – keep rubbing his tongue like that on her clit and down firmly, over the scalding, raw friction, _goddamn Leo_.

The feel of his tongue probing her entrance through her underwear but not being able to go in is the most delicious and frustrating sensation, and Karai laughs through the irritating and hard groans, petting the top of his head, delirious along to the pleasure that is ebbing.

Mouth open and warm, he covers it over her underwear entirely, as if she isn't wet enough already, not a slight indication of disgust at the soaked fabric and she buckles. She feels him grumble approvingly.

She struggles against the desire to sit down and grind against his mouth to give him the hint that she wants his lips closer, on her skin, _there, there_ , make her come wholly and searing.

But Leo is most certainly smirking against the underwear and gripping her thighs and hips, not as tight as she would like, so that he can press her on the bed while he lavishes attention against the wetness.

She's _leaking_ through her panties, right on him, and he purposefully doesn't give her what she wants, playing with her and moaning in content against her sex.

Her eyes roll back to her head, hips aching and still thrusting on him urgently, because it would be unimaginable not to.

_Shit_ , Karai thinks.

Notions of weight press down her and she huffs a heartfelt moan in her throat, her nails digging to the headboard, her palm leaving Leo's head to claw at the sheets.

Her insides flounder, boiling rapidly and she doesn't want to come like this, before she even manages to take her underwear off.

Leo lunges even more forward with tethered energy, dives between her legs more, sighing hard and resting his face still so she can momentarily grind herself on him with frantic force, moans tumbling out of her hastily.

"G – good. Oh, _f-fuck, good_ –"

He lets her for a while to do so, breathing gratifyingly through her underwear and satisfying wallops haul across her skin, between her thighs, sturdy in her groin at the friction, her chest seizing.

With eyes half-opened, glued to the green top of Leo's head, his muscles quaking, his forehead pressed below her belly button, lust flares through her, focusing on the pebbled flesh of Leo's hands on her hips.

The behind of her thighs trembles when Leo closes his mouth around her underwear, on her clit and doesn't suck, still keeping unmoved for her to grind on unbridledly.

" _Hah_ , nnh," Karai whimpers, closes her eyes as he traces through all the wetness for a few seconds. He circles her clit slowly and her toes curl into the sheets while she leans her head against the pillow.

Flashes lurch in her, of her sitting on Leo's face, shuddering and screaming, him bringing her over the edge again and _again, yeah_ , with no shadow of complaint, with his tongue alone.

And when he'd be stressing out that he wants to, more than anything, like he does now, she'd be plummeting and she does want him to, till she's spent and sated and _happy_ and Leo sits smugly between her legs in gladness, making pride brim in her throat, because he can take her and he does her good, so, _so good_ , when there is probably no remnant of good even left in her.

Fuzziness dashes through her vision, blurry and damp.

She bites her lip, limbs trembling in unvoiced surrender and her nipples twinge. "Leo, c-come on, _un_ –!"

He pushes her up gently, so he can temporarily, she hopes, unpeel her from his face and she spares a look down, bumping an eyebrow, panting.

Leo seems drained, lipstick on his neck like a red tattoo, softens his mouth, and even smiles, though it looks a little bit sad. "Tell me what you want," he bites out, dazzling eyes wet and burning.

His breath blazing on the drenched fabric, he earns a whine out of her, soft and craving. " _Uhn_ – hnn."

She flinches, her chest halting in bewilderment.

_Tell me what you want._

_Yes, yes, yes,_ her mind fogs.

Feverish gratitude blisters confidentially around her heart, her clit throbbing. And it aches inside, words rooted to the very last inch in care. She smiles instantly.

"You." And it spreads into a grin, bright, inhibited and he mirrors it as naturally as he holds her.

Tugging on her panties, he finally allows the tips of his fingers to hook through the waistband of her underwear and eases it down past her hips, flinging it aside.

He leans his face on her crotch, her head helplessly tilting up at the feel.

"You already _have_ me," he breathes, like a vow, on her naked flesh, wet and aching, "I'm right here, Karai."

Brushing the hair off from her face, her mouth screws up, but before she can say something, Leo is kissing her folds gently, the tip of his tongue, wriggly and wet, darting out to lick a tentative way along them.

She grunts deeply in her throat, folding her hands under the pillow and turns her head aside when he flickers his tongue slowly.

His broad tongue caresses her in languid, wide strokes and her body begins to twitch, hips vaguely trembling while he holds them, betraying her need.

He parts her lazily, bit by bit, almost agonizingly rubbing his tongue on her intently, seemingly in absolute no hurry, extremely happy to tease her into frenzied frustration, groans battling against her chest.

"Ha - _ahn_."

She grips the pillow case between her nails and her mouth falls open when he surges forward, pressing his whole face flushed on her and moaning against her, before his tongue travels down and licks between sopping wet lips.

Her skin prickles in lust, back hurting at the humiliating way she is arching unconsciously the lower half of her closer. He kisses across the folds with determined patience, lips sucking and swirling around her hood strategically, avoiding her clit.

" _Nngck –_!" She huffs in the crook of her elbow, her knees buckling as she quivers, her cheeks on fire.

Tightening the hands on her hips, he tugs her near the wonderful warmth of his mouth ardently, muttering, his tongue lapping up and down single-mindedly.

Karai's muscles shudder while he increases the speed and she's cramping, a groan settling happily in her stomach. His tongue barely delves in her, before flickering higher and nudging her clit.

" _Nnuh, yes_."

Her breath hitches up sharply and she arches off the bed in a very embarrassing display of desire, a low whimper coming out of her in time for his tongue to lick around her hood and budge up to rub directly on her clit, teasing forcibly with the tip.

His strong arms wrap around her thighs harder and pull her down towards him even more, impossibly, as he plunges deeper, the flat of his tongue stroking her folds all the way up to her clit, before sucking the bundle, every nerve of her body clenching as she pants.

Her hands go taut under the pillow, grasping tightly and it's the only solid thing that keeps her body away from melting underneath him. His tongue maintaining an unforgiving pace, laving relentlessly, he moans a quiet, breathless sound of awe and buries himself between her legs.

She jolts right up against him, hips grinding faintly on their own record to match the thrust of the way he is licking her, parting her lips leisurely and brushing against her clit.

He works earnestly, lapping her up and fluttering his lips around her clit, rubbing and whining through slick flesh in approval.

He runs his tongue firmly up and down, lapping it through every crease and crevice, jabbing, fluttering, and bouncing it against Karai's clit with wet, juicy smacks that are almost as loud as her thoughts, as her hammering heart.

The noises he makes, shadowing them on her wet crotch, whizz down in her groin and she's getting wetter and wetter, kissing a damp spot on the mattress. While seconds tick by, she is unquestionably leaking on his face, along roused pressure as his strong tongue caresses her, opening her up needy.

" _Fuu_ – _uh_ , nh." She wrenches her eyes closed, sucking air through her teeth, all of her aflame with arousal.

It's mind-boggling, thinking to what is happening, Leo going down on her enrapturedly, slurping her up and thoroughly savoring it with wet, sensual sounds and it's _Leo_ , licking her and sucking, hot and good and so, _so – woah_.

Holding her firmly still, he swipes and flickers his tongue and she gushes out an urgent moan. "Nnh- _haah_ …"

Her thighs clench and trap him between them, going as far as to squeeze his head in frizzling desperation. It doesn't faze him at all, still swirling his mouth in tight, perfect circles around her clit, delving between folds.

He kisses and laps, plunging across sensitive flesh with striking enthusiasm, like he's eating it up, her desire, her need, the folly of her façade and herself – throbbing against his huge tongue, rubbing as if he'll never get enough of her, his mouth urging to lick and kiss everywhere between her thighs.

_Holy shitting hell._

And she's trashing on the comforter, his floor lamp flooding a titled light in the room, like it's the wrong time and date and Leo is taking his time, mushing the lower, wet and hungry part of his face on the naked slick of her; like the sun is torn between dawning and lurking down before settling on her face, cheeks burning and she's groaning so hard it hurts in her throat, roaring in her ears.

She wants to fight her orgasm off as much as she can – _really_ needs to wait, wait until he is inside her, filled to the brim with him and intense, so deep it hurts a tiny bit but buried enough to fuck the sadness out of her, taking her in long thrusts.

She doesn't know if she's going to make it, if it's any use trying to somehow battle down the way her heartbeat is off.

Breathing deeply, her mind feels potent with lust and longing.

It lags back to bright-star moments, her and Leo in the shower together, him kneeling down and leaning between her legs, eyes twinkling with loyalty, licking and sucking as he digs his fingers in her ass, and _god_ , she _loves_ it when he does that, propping her up with utter strength, so she's straddling his mouth, her toes almost not touching the tiles.

Hot water runs down her body and she's panting while Leo keeps her upright, pushes her to hump his face, writhing against his tongue and lips till she's crying out under the shower head, drowning beneath the cascading, scathing water and Leo's peppering kisses along her folds.

She's biting down the urge to cry out now, too, his tongue dragging on her lips harder and harder, budding her clit, stroking her folds piece by piece, rubbing just like that, and panicked moans burst through her mouth.

" _Nnn_ —ah-ah – _ahh_!"

Hips shaking in the grip of his muscular arms, her belly tenses pointedly and an excruciating groan starts low in her throat, until his tongue stutters to an abrupt stop, suddenly only resting on her.

Her pleasure shimmers down in her stomach fuzzily, waves of it gleaming across her clenching muscles, her orgasm fading away.

Her pants morph into grateful sighs and she smothers a small grin on the pillow as she turns her head on it.

She likes Leo's consideration, his thoughtfulness about foreplay and getting her worked up, but she's smiling that he stopped, because she needs him now and finally, he's going to fuck her.

Her excitement twists her stomach into angles.

Her licks the slickness on her thighs with chaste kisses, his mouth lingering there longer to nibble at the skin.

Soothingly rubbing circles with his fingers on her hips, he presses a delicate smooch on her and inhales raggedly, her clit tingling at his breath.

With her heart struggling against her chest, she leans her head back.

He pulls her to him, his hands grabbing her hips with the same tension and he nudges his wet snout on her legs to spread her thighs.

He nips at the skin of her inner thighs and she sighs in contentment, almost disappointed when his teeth don't bite on her skin, only skimming lightly.

Her body wavers in need, an ache curling low. He soothes the so-called bites with his tongue, which licks cautiously and then, travels one more time, higher and higher, again, and her sighs drop gracelessly into a sinking pant, her head shaking on the pillow.

_No, no, no, no._

Her mouth goes dry, and dread settles in along with a stifled orgasm.

"I w – want _you_ , Leo, _uhn_ , I want –" she blurts, words swollen around her mouth, twisting into boiling warmth.

Leo places his forehead, coated in sweat, on her stomach for the faintest of seconds and the expression his mouth is making on her is one she isn't able to comprehend.

"I told you, I'm here," he says softly, muffled and hot on her skin. "You've got me."

Willing her eyes to remain shut, she grits her teeth, idle platitudes slamming on her chest. Despite it, she nods, feeling Leo's gaze leered on her face.

Leo nods back, the feel of it on her skin, and lunging down, opens his mouth to press against her folds once more, slowly, warm on temporary coolness. He laps the blade of his tongue, angling her with sweaty palms to jut it upwards and rub down on her clit, nudging.

Her head falls back as he buries his face between her thighs, running his tongue through her, licking eagerly.

"D-damn – ! _Uuhn_ ," she moans, gasping as he licks up to her clit, lapping at the small bundle of nerves. Her thighs tense around his head, but he edges his snout and pushes them farther apart, taking advantage of his ungodly, sexy strength to press her on the bed and keep her from clamping down on him.

It doesn't matter; her hips try to roll up to his mouth in a buck as she moves closer on a reflex, forcing herself onto his face.

He wraps his hands around her to hold her pressed to the bed and her butt rubs on the mattress while she tries to rock herself back to his face.

"Easy," he moans through her folds, his voice making her hopelessly wet.

He keeps his movements slow and careful at first, never staying in one place too long and going through a ravishing effort to let his tongue travel across every inch of her so he can taste each last bit of her.

She spreads her legs wider and Leo hums, pressing her down so she is humping his face.

He groans in the wetness and Karai parts her mouth, resorting in pathetic whimpers when his tongue peeks and rubs rhythmically on her clit before gently closing on it and plainly sucking.

"Mm-nn, _Leo...fuck,_ ah! –"

She hisses out a curse when he doesn't stop sucking and the tails of his mask hung around his neck brush teasingly on her skin.

Flattening his tongue again, he drags it purposefully slow, like he's etching the taste of her, his hands trembling in her hips.

Her nails dig into the pillow as Leo laps and munches her with verve, urgently parting folds and sliding over her clit, groaning.

Her thighs clench up at the heat, the probability of Leo having the time of his life like that, possibly rubbing his legs together to ease his engorged tail, storing up mighty power to stay tucked as the head of his cock bulges. She hungers to touch him, but she can't.

The touches of the rippling muscles of his arms are near maddening, his scaled lips and tongue so soft and slick and touching just the right nerves, stroking faster through her folds, wetly.

"Oh, _god,"_ she chokes back a ruffled whine, arching herself and groaning painfully, when his tongue delves to the side, rubbing there as kisses flutter upon the hood of her clit.

She jolts, rears her head to the right, mouth hanging open and drooling on Leo's pillow.

Her world curls in a tight wave of ecstasy, tiding over her sweating body, bundling in her stomach in an impending cry.

Pleasure blurring her eyes, she tightens her hands to the pillow, chest heaving with the effort of holding back. Wetness leaks redundantly, her hips grinding forward to bump steadily into Leo's mouth.

He continues to lap at her, the warmth running across his beak. He muffles an approving moan around her aching flesh, probably relishing the taste and scent of her, so shamelessly adoring her, bleeding reverence and burying obediently himself between her legs.

He licks her with broad strokes, flushing his face on wet crotch out of pure want and her legs spasm, shrill whines escaping her when he keeps hitting just right.

He rumbles at her sounds, settling himself between her thighs with vigor, perfectly thrilled to lap up at her arousal like he is a cat licking up cream. Karai's panting is now constant, two seconds away from melting into helpless blubbering just from that.

Leo's tongue swirls around her entrance and presses against it without completely going in, mocking, and she feels like she wants to die.

It makes her whole body seize up with shivers, firm in the hold of his arms and he repeats it again, nearly darting in and brushing his snout over her clit while he does so as she gasps, trembling.

He surges up, redoubling his efforts, rubbing the blade of his tongue insistently and forcefully against her folds, "I love eating you out until you're shaking. I - I love it so much, I could do it all day," he murmurs, prodding across her clit.

_That would be a tad too much, probably_ , she thinks with a hint of a smile.

His nose is brushing against her pubic hair and occasionally inhaling, to get some oxygen as his mouth is completely indisposed, or maybe, to breathe her in again, smell the tangy, sweet scent of her and damn if that doesn't build inside her in frenzy, heightened need.

He flicks, swipes and plunges, lapping and flicking, swiping and plunging, nudges her clit. She doesn't keep still anymore, shamelessly grinding on the hot pressure of Leo's mouth, humping urgently out of reflex – would be happier if he could just fuck her already.

Rocking not so kindly, she moans out an apologetic grunt, but Leo downplays it immediately, mumbling, "So _good_."

Gripping her hips, he guides her back and forth to encourage her movements until she is writhing against him, all of her muscles aching, chasing down and squirming away from an unexpected release simultaneously. It's almost too much.

Her breath is staggering, her head peeling on the pillow with her mouth molting on it, her abdomen flexing with each new shock of pleasure as Leo tilts his chin, parted lips and tongue on her clit.

"Leo," she whines as he pulls away, shifting his attention to her opening and darting over it, teasing her, "More _...m – more…_."

She doesn't know what she's saying, why she's saying it – when she'd rather have him thrusting in her as she comes.

Her hands are sore from squeezing the pillow. The bed creaks, her whole hips thrusting towards him, and automatically being pressed down so her pelvis can only grind against him in a hurtful way, keeping her firmly in place, even if she is struggling harder against it.

His enthusiasm grows, and it is clear now that he wants to practically devour her, moving his tongue in circles, licking down and mashing the blade against her clit, flicking rapidly for the most tormenting of seconds before pushing it inside of her, as deep as it goes, curling it slowly.

"F – fuck, _hah_ ," Karai gasps, failing to stall the pressure building in her, murmuring nonsense mixed with broken pieces of Leo's name. "I'm - I'm, _Leo_ – _hn_ , I –"

With her panting quickly turning into moaning, a tortured cry creeps in her throat, and when she's just about to reach her peak, his mouth pulls away entirely, further down till his breath is located somewhere at her knee.

_Fuck me._

She makes a strangled sound, quiet even if she might as well have been howling with the sheer emotion that warps her face when her climax dwindles, and snaps her eyes open, blinking and staring down at him.

There is a sheepish, pleased smile twitching on his mouth, his expression looking drenched, brow pinched together.

It paints a pretty picture against the stillness of his room, deathly silent. The star stickers at the ceiling glow, air otherwise quiet, except for the pounding in her ears. She swallows hard.

"Okay, what are you doing?" she asks indignantly, too loud she almost cringes at it.

She doesn't even wait for an answer, trying to catch her breath as Leo props himself up a little bit, tears his face from her skin to look puzzled. "Are we planning to fuck, are you – or?"

He opens his mouth for a moment and then regrets it, closes it. Hesitation flickers along every feature of him as he climbs carefully up to her, his hands disappearing from her hips, till they are inches apart and his plastron is ghosting over her nipples.

His thighs graze hers, very slightly shaking, his swollen tail is resting on her, still twitching in readiness and she faintly wonders if that is the problem.

Leo doesn't allow her much time for reflection, dissipates her thoughts by reaching out with his hand and thumbing her cheek thoughtlessly, his mouth deepening. "Well, what is it that I'm doing?" he retorts, crinkled soft around his eyes. "I just want to make you feel – "

She frowns at him, the pleasure in her groin going unfortunately dull.

She feels as if she grazed along an orgasm and now she has lost it, or maybe she had a ruined one, and she wants to cry in confusion, especially when she knows Leo more typically enjoys drawing pretendedly forced ones out of her, over and _over_.

"I know," she says dryly, cutting him off with an apologetic arc of her lips and he waves his head in a way that she says she doesn't know.

His plastron lowers down and brushes on her nipples. Her thighs half-wrap themselves around him, and she tilts her head.

"I just thought, y'know, I mean," she flounders, not even close to explaining why she's so bothered, why she's such an idiot, unable to enjoy a fun, playtime session with her boyfriend without panicking, stampeding on her trust issues, her heart jumping around her chest, crowing over her.

Leo nods, considerately, softening and ceasing the reassuring motion on her cheek to cup her and barely tip her up, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah," he says tersely, "I'm sorry." And she has no clue what he's referring to, but his eyes are big and blue and she's already shaking her head despite herself.

She sighs hard when one pebbled hand smoothes down on her stomach and rests innocently between her legs, thick fingers pressing lightly. "What are you sorry for? I'm fine, I'm _all fine_ ," she snaps, airily, and continues, nearly hysterically, "I got this far on my own and I just need for a damn moment to feel desired but now you seem to think that I'm, I – that I can't handle –"

"I'm not – I just… you're not on your own," he says, "You're not on your own anymore. And I don't think desire will make you realize you're not unlovable."

Well, hell.

The tone partially sounds rehearsed but it stings and she swallows as Leo briefly pushes his forehead to hers and says again, "I'm sorry." He whispers, "It's all good, it's okay."

"It's, _unh_ ," she croons, leaning into his hand to linger closer. He can't let go of her now, or she'll fall apart.

Hyper-aware of the touch of his fingers, slick, she slants up to his mouth, like it's an act of gravity.

The kiss she is greeted with is incredibly fond, his jaw slacking, and Leo's expression is etched in an inaudible grunt or cry, but there is no noise – only specks of something toothed within.

"I'm not leaving," he says, as if he is reading her mind. She is whiplashed in heat at the notion of Leo staying. He always stays, admittedly, she's been pleasantly accustomed with it, but there is a fierce tide in the way he affirms it.

The contact between their bodies burns, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She never longed for that, she would assume, but the fire guzzling in her stomach says otherwise.

There is fear in the novelty of being concerned over having someone snatched away from her; only the thought of Leo leaving when so much of him has slipped inside of her rattles her more than she can admit, because he will be taking just as much of herself away with him.

"But you can. You can leave," he adds, every inch of his body mercifully still, like he is bracing himself for a fight. His mouth forms a small smile, even if there are flickers of quiet resignation in his features.

She's partly out of breath, worn and so turned on it aches, wishes she could muster up the energy to say something that would sound like a promise he'd cherish. His voice doesn't waver and locks the fact that she is unrestrained, permitted to leave any time.

Karai is almost pinned to his bed, his body covers her as tremors slightly run through and her head feels heady at the familiar reflex of escaping.

But she is not trapped. She is never trapped.

And if she tries to walk away – if she tries to draw herself dangerously closer, she will not be pulled back – her ability to trust won't be rendered in painful glass shards.

All because she is not trapped.

Mirroring a similar faint smile, she says hoarsely, from overuse or that terrible footprint of emotions, "I don't want to leave."

"Okay," he says, mellow.

"Okay," she affirms, loud in her head and warmth spreads on her lips like a smile.

Leaning his face on hers, nuzzling, Leo's fingers press up to her folds. "Whatever you want, Karai," comes a whispered reply, so soft she could miss it and her eyes flutter close, pushing her cheek to his.

"Mistress Karai," she corrects, matter-of-factly and when Leo chuckles, drawing her scent in a deep breath, she huffs a very much alike laugh.

Her surroundings sway as Leo's fingers drag up and down her folds, stroking the thatch of dark curls and moving slowly while his other hand gets tangled in her hair and tips her head so that he can kiss her properly.

He presses his lips to hers with endless care, no tongue or bites, just an immense amount of feeling before pulling away.

"I'm happy you're here," he lets his hand circle around her entrance and her hips roll up into the touch when he nearly pushes in before sliding up.

It makes her thighs shake and her heart beat out of her chest, groaning quietly as the bed creaks.

One of Leo's thick fingers parts her folds, more than sopping wet, leaking into his palm, and she doesn't manage to whine in embarrassment at her needy, unfair lust before he gently, tenderly slips inside of her.

Her eyes snap briefly, go round and wide as he fills her slowly, pushing inside and drawing out. She trembles while he traces his fingers around her outer lips, making circles smaller and smaller until he is sliding against the outside of her opening, unhurriedly pushing in again.

He scoots closer on the bed so his plastron is against her body, even going so far as to almost lock his leg over hers, holding her steady, getting to feel every traitorous twitch of her body.

He begins to caress her, his finger hooking slightly inside of her, massaging gently but firmly. She shudders against him, her chest thundering and hears herself whimpering. "Ah, un, _Leo_ ..."

Leo cradles her, kissing her face and neck, murmuring, "Oh," repeating again, breathlessly, into her ear, "whatever you want."

She moans and nods her head frantically, smacking one hand down on the wrinkled comforter and sheets, gnawing through her lips. "That, that, _that_ – there, _ri-right there_."

She can recognize the shape of his mouth on her. "Right there?" he parrots, teasingly, a smile triumphant and innocent altogether, angelic in pride. His tone is provocative and stroking, turning her into squirming mush.

"You're teasing," she drawls through a needy, swollen mouth.

"Only with love," he adds a thumb rubbing down her lips and up, circling wetness around her clit, before brushing fleetingly.

"Oh, _yeess_ ," Karai growls, jerking to cuddle closer to him and Leo hums reverently, puffed around her ear.

His finger moves faster and the sounds Karai makes get stuck somewhere in her throat. She brings up a hand over her head to grip at the edge of the headboard behind her, grinding against Leo's hand with force and bumping her face to his.

Her moans get louder and sharper, Leo's name nearly always hanging at the edges of her lips and she chases down her breath.

Leo ceases his movements, free finger leisurely sliding back and forth her folds and around her clit before nudging up to rub at her hood and rile her back up.

She jolts to his hand, grunting deeply. It registers through Leo and he responds with a low, hungry huff, hotly in her ear, his muscles bulging strong around her. Her hand comes down from the bed frame and falls on the bed.

He nibbles her when she moans out his name again, his plastron rumbling and his tail wagging on her hip as he slowly slips his finger in and out of her with high-strung accuracy before dipping it back and spreading the wetness over her.

" _Ah_ … I – I'm, I… _hnn_ …" She pants and keens, rolling her head back to bare her throat to him.

Leo nips her ear lobe hard. He plunges his finger lazily, pushing and curling wetly and her hips are trembling ungracefully, rutting against the pressure.

Her breath is shuddering, matching Leo's pants on her jaw as he lunges in, his tongue licking the sweat on her neck.

"Yes," she nods, her mouth watering, "yes, keep on doing that, you're doing so good, just – _yes_ ," she blurts, aware of his appreciation for confirmation, an ego boost, and he keeps on touching the spot she likes over and over, thumbing gently her clit in a steady rhythm.

And there was a time when she thought that she had felt like she couldn't swallow the moment she touched those fingers with hers, red-faced at their hand holding.

But now they're driving her crazy as he obviously tries to do what he has come to learn she likes, when times before he hadn't done that to anyone, but still had an ocean of unadultered love to offer.

It's not right, the kind of isolation and hostility he faced, not when she can feel him brimming with beaming light he repressed for years under mutant genes and anxiety, when it's reaching for her through their bond.

He's choosing to reach her.

She turns to the side to find his beautiful face and kisses him once, twice, his mouth and then his cheeks and his mouth again, moaning into his lips. Her whole body curves into his as Leo's finger dives in with urgency.

It turns her kisses frantic in a matter of seconds, sloppy and parting abruptly, melting underneath his chin and she whines on his neck, thighs clenching at the x-rated, slick sounds his hand is making, thrusting. She can't concentrate and struggles to keep kissing him decently enough.

Leo moves his mouth and licks a wet trail up Karai's neck, nipping gently at her chin. He whispers her name, kisses around to her ear, murmuring straight into it, "I just want to kiss you all over."

"Do," Karai preens.

He does and barely, she's thinking in the back of her head to the first time he kissed her, the first time he _touched_ her, worried about her being disappointed and she had to make sure she wasn't with soft lips and soothing gazes.

She moves her head, to look with her half-lidded eyes his. He's rubbing over her spot slowly but enough to be maddening and she laughs under her groans, her groin throbbing in another impending orgasm.

He stares at her, mouth slightly open, sweat and heat covering each part of them that is touching restlessly. She groans, wide-eyed, " _Ah!_ Nnh _…_ hah… Leo."

He leans to kiss her forehead, and at that, his ankle hooks around hers. She realizes she has no damned idea of what she is feeling but he continues to move his finger, his other hand still in her hair, ruffling. She burns at the contact, reminding her of when their eyes met on that rooftop years ago and how easily his fingers would lace with hers back then.

His finger pushes in and out slower, his thumb rolling her clit again torturously and her head lolls, her breath increasing and shortening as she gasps, writhing in the mattress.

His motions pause entirely, her hips rocking up fruitfully and a moan sobs through. For a minute, he lingers his eyes on her and pecks wetness off her lips. She doesn't say anything, despite the roaring in her ears, only sighing harshly when his finger slides out of her and rests there.

He tilts his head, propping up a little bit and his face is soft, so she keeps her mouth shut, for the barest of moments, afraid to break whatever sort of spell.

Rather than lowering himself on her, he starts to lower down, climbing back down and maintaining eye contact as he settles between her legs again, kissing her thigh and licking the slickness there.

He spreads her legs apart wider, breathing on her and thumbing briefly at her clit. She turns her head into the pillow, groaning at the feeling and still looking at him – impossible to glance away as he levels her with a gaze that burns.

He makes a little show, meekly dipping his free hand under the lip of his plastron and rubbing at his slit, moaning out and oddly enough, churring, very shyly.

She gapes at it, at his body – glistening and rippling muscles, his tail swollen against a thick thigh – to appreciate it simply for how damn gorgeous it is.

"Aren't you the hottest?" she purrs, smirking and Leo laughs self consciously and bounces on the bed, a knee-jerk reaction.

"I don't know, you kinda give me a run for my money," he says timidly and Karai's cheeks heat up.

He taps her thigh to stare at him again and points his eyes before slipping two fingers into her.

"See, that's what I mean," he grins in amusement when Karai's initial loud moan tapers off into hushed little mewls, through blurry eyes.

"Hnhn, fuck," he groans through teeth when she clenches around the larger intrusion and him cursing alone is enough to make her groan.

"Just…just look at me. You okay?" he asks throatily. Karai nods and almost feels herself melt when Leo places his cheek to her thigh, his expression hungry and eager. His fingers start pumping in and out of her, blue eyes practically boring in her.

His head relaxes, resting his cheek on her thigh completely and watches her body twitch with hooded eyes, terrifically happy to fondly look at her with a goofy thing on his mouth that she wants to kiss away.

"Dammit, Karai, let me," he whispers, "please let me," he mumbles, incomprehensibly; she has no idea what he is saying.

He curls his fingers and she gasps, her back quailing in tingles when he says her name once more – urgently, like a supplication, as if it's something holy. It makes her pause and suck in a breath at the way he is looking at her, sideways and tender.

The encompassing desire she sees there nearly drowns her. But she manages to hold back, whimpering when he barely brushes along her clit with his thumb and he breathes soundly in awe.

"Leo," she babbles, lips thick, "Shit, oh, _oh_ , sh – _uuhn._ "

Leo doesn't stop looking up at her from between her thighs, fixedly. Her expression contorts, attempting to conceal her gasps in no use, and she withers, because he is getting front seat to watching her squirm in pleasure and she is scalding in humiliation.

The way he gazes at her, eyes bright, bottom half of his face shining with lingering wetness steals away the breath from her lungs.

There is happiness in those eyes, and need, and gleaming patience and lidded lust, and something that makes her terribly afraid and completely peaceful in the same time.

She doesn't want to make assumptions, fall back into a childish thinking, wouldn't dare to call it love and yet –

"I love you," Leo rasps out on her skin, panting with urgency, like it's a miracle it's true, "love you s-so _much_ , _so much_ , I love you, _you_."

Something strains in her, hopeful, desperately so. And he says it again, wordlessly, pumping her and her hips push down to takes his fingers deeply, even more wetness pouring into his palm.

"Fuu – f- _faster,_ _unnh,"_ she snarls carnally.

He trails open-mouthed kisses across her thigh. He picks up a quick pace, increasing speed and she clings at him in heat as he gives it to her fast and hard, the sound of his breath throaty and desperate.

" _Nngh!"_ Her lips part, her face forming a pitiful expression.

She wants to say something back. Instead she groans, doesn't say anything at all.

But she is pulsing around him, trying to draw him deeper as he fucking _tears_ her apart, piece by piece, all of her burning in vicinity as he breaks her down and she can't breathe, she can't breathe, _can't breathe_.

He fucks her with his fingers, seemingly unaware of how he is simply ruining fucking everything, destroying the bridges she tried building back to her old self, a memoir of a fading veneer, harbored.

She rolls her hips up when the angle isn't making her quite soar and taking notice of it, Leo changes up and thrusting his fingers, he unlocks a new stream of whimpers with a curl.

_So much better_. "Fuck," she moans, "fuck, fuck-fuck me –"

Hooking forward makes them louder, he notices, such heedfulness and so he does it again and again, until Karai is clutching hard around his fingers and her chin is coated in drool, dripping onto the pillowcase. He curls them with every push and she trembles all over.

She's a mess, sweaty and wet, trashing around crumpled sheets, looking certainly ridiculous and can't find it in her to give a damn about it, as long as he doesn't stop.

As he peels his face off her, he leans and closes his mouth around her clit. " _Oh_ ," she gasps, buckling, "oh, god."

The swollen bud trapped in warmth starts to throb with its own heartbeat. He swirls his tongue around it, almost suckling, teasing the head, letting the edges of his teeth just barely nudge the root.

" _F-fuck,_ Leo –"

Leo curls his fingers and hitting the spot, that goddamn spot, she moans loudly, her hips thrusting on their own accord for more stimulation. She feels groans get punched out of her every time her walls convulse around him and she is trembling on the creaking bed.

"Harder," she pants.

Her voice is raw and her throat aches, but she doesn't even acknowledge it. The press of Leo's tongue and the greedy push of his fingers respond, are keen, and Karai hunches with need.

" _Harder!"_

She is so close, straddling the thin line between pleasure and emptiness, and she has no clue whether she is about to come with the next brush of Leo's fingers or whether she has already missed her chance. The titillation is merely too much.

He flattens his tongue on her clit and she shudders, hips stuttering at the burst of sensations. She's unable to stop herself from grinding mercilessly, fucking herself on him.

Leo laughs against her and allows her to do it, keeping his tongue still and flat and he clenches his thighs, squeezing them desperately together.

_Oh god, that fucking spot._

"Oh god— _oh god_ — _o-ah_!" He flexes his wrist, jabbing the spot repeatedly, pressing down and rubbing it.

Leo runs a vast palm over her shaking leg for a moment, mumbling against her, taunting, "Close?"

He fucks her relentlessly with thick, oversized fingers and she jerks into him. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she wants more, wants, _wants, wants, always_ wanting, so much it's newly suffocating, wraps around her mind in whirling white noise with tension mounting on her chest, but it's free – she feels so free.

"Ah, _ah, yes, a-ah_ – Leo…"

There are Leo's fingers moving inside of her firmly, Leo's fingers gently pulling her hood upward to focus his tongue on her clit, flexing the tip and licking tiny circles in a tempo feverishly, rubbing just exactly, and his breath is snuggled against her.

Pressure wells up behind her eyes, stinging and hot.

All of her senses are filled with him, Leo, gentle and sly and dorky, her stupid boyfriend, who is recklessly self-sacrificing and gives so much of himself to her, _loves_ her, wrings the ache out of her.

She wails as he sucks her clit and curls his fingers over that delicious spot, pounding, all so overwhelming, he's so overwhelming that she is shaking in rapturous spasms, fucking finally coming.

" _Leo_ – I – _hah_ , I'm…gonna, _ah_ , _I'm_ –!"

Karai's vision goes white, mind blank. Hips stuttering, Leo's muscles hold her close as she comes.

Shouting, she clenches through her orgasm, grabbing and balling the comforter in her hands, her body convulsing and moving with the force of her pleasure, consumed.

Leo keeps thrusting, working his fingers and she aches for him _so much_ it might as well be a physical thing, passing through her veins, reeling in pure satisfaction.

"Not going anywhere," he mumbles on her skin, slowly pulling out, "it's okay."

Karai groans at the loss and closes her eyes. With him pressed close, she can feel the rapid thump of his panting. She gropes for words, but in the end, all that comes out is a soft sound of relief.

Leo is smoothing a comforting, clammy hand over her leg, "Damn, Karai," he sounds breathless and reassuring. By the time her twitches resort to weak pulses, her throat is hoarse, slickness coating her thighs and the back of her knees, her face wet.

Thoughtlessly, she caresses the top of his head, pushing him involuntarily into her. She spends a few moments trapped in some hazy world, looking around Leo's bedroom and feeling the shriveled sheets beneath her.

She blinks to the ceiling, her heartbeat sluggish in her chest and she has nothing to grasp but Leo's head. She doesn't even realize she is pressing him until one of Leo's low moans vibrates against her clit, a nonverbal response to the push of her hand.

She tries to loosen it, but ends up pressing tighter, not just unwilling but completely unable to let go. Eventually she frees him and she blanks out, closing her eyes again as Leo crawls on top of her till she can feel the familiar weight of him on her. They collide onto each other in a sated heap.

When she opens them again, she's slightly panting and he is, too, looking up at her, so she moves her hands to his face, cradling it in her palms, and leans down for a gentle kiss, the way he's kissed her a thousand times before, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, and she tastes herself on his lips.

Blindly, she pats the wet Space Heroes sheets and comforter after they part. She knows Leo will gladly fix up the mess with her help, taking the time to clean her up carefully while he wipes himself indifferently, and that there is a spare change of clothes for her somewhere in his room, but she still pouts internally.

"I think I killed Captain Ryan," she says instead and he chuckles.

"I'm sure he enjoyed it."

"I bet," she scoffs.

"Did you?"

"Is that even a question?"comes a fond, exasperated eye roll by her. He smiles coyly and at the hints of smugness in his smile, she huffs a laugh at his expense. "Jesus, Leo," she nods, face reddened, "Yes, it was very," she swallows, "– y-yeah."

He grins dopily as Karai nuzzles closer to him to hide her blush, their skin rubbing.

She tries to slip a hand between his thighs, looking for his swollen, wet tail and it twitches in her hand momentarily. Her fingers itch to make him feel good, as much time as that would take.

He knows she'd go above and beyond to give him pleasure, but he grimaces anyway, sending her hand away with a bump of his hips, clenching his tail up to himself, and he shakes his head.

"I'm fine, really," he murmurs.

_Fine my ass._

A frown deepens on her mouth. Recent insecurities always find their way, it seems.

"You're going to crash here tonight? There's even leftover pizza from lunch," Leo says with certain glee to stir her away from the subject and she sighs, but files it in her mind to bring him over the edge some other time very, _very_ soon, no excuses allowed then.

And even if he doesn't actually come, she won't mind – as long as he gets to feel _good_ , really good, that's what she wants him to. And he _knows_ it; but it's a fresh matter between them.

"Tempting. I'm not sure," she says without heat, putting up an act, "I'm tired and whenever I stay here, I never get a proper night's sleep."

"Busy with other things?" he asks, cocking an eye ridge playing with Karai's hair.

She smiles blithely, humming in agreement, "Yeah, you hog the covers."

At Leo's expression of wounded outrage, she laughs. "I do not," he squawks, his tone high and rich, the way it turns when he is indisputably embarrassed, "Wow. I have never been so offended, that is such a spurious accusation, I can't believe it."

Leo's flustered smile is a tentative thing, but it's blinding when it feels safe enough to stretch, his plastron shaking on her naked chest.

The scales on her, the smell of him – they stay. He runs his hands across her body slowly, stroking every inch of skin.

"Why do you do this?" she says, abruptly.

Leo blinks, bemused and lost. "Hog the covers?"

"No," she deadpans.

"Good, because I don't, _obviously_ ," he goes on dryly with good humor.

Karai makes a watery sound that heard a week ago, would have counted as a chuckle, and her expression morphs into mild graveness, gesturing vaguely with her head between them. "I mean, why do you do _this_?"

Leo opens his mouth, hesitant, and seems to lose his courage and then find it again.

"Is that even a question?" he asks, repeating her words. They trip off his tongue of their own accord, and he doesn't even fight them for a moment, voice eerily soft.

He licks his bottom lip and the sweat on her starts cooling, but it doesn't annoy her enough for them to part.

She studies Leo for a moment longer, his expression wide open, giving absolutely everything away. Her heart is tight and seemingly attempting to wedge itself up inside her throat.

When she was a child, Shredder would tell her, in rare moments, a tale.

An old, Japanese parable that spoke of darkness: a king who ruled his empire with an iron fist. His wife had passed away, butchered and the iron slipped in him to conceal it.

His son, the prince, close to the age of marriage, had been profoundly in love with one their maids, who had come to them seeking for refuge from her war torn land.

The day of their marriage had melted into a slow love. They exchanged vows and took turns falling down on their knees, kneeling and taking a sip from the goblet each of them held, an archaic concession to prove their selflessness and bold amour.

The king had been concerned about the look of utter devotion, love and weakness in his son's eyes and during the night of their wedding he didn't hesitate to slaughter the woman, in front of the prince's tearful eyes, slashing sounds under his confused screams.

It had to be done, he had said. It had been a lesson. The prince eventually, painfully so, moved on. He dried his tears and met another woman, later in his life. Their marriage had been silent and when they drank from each other's goblets, they did not fall on their knees, didn't kneel, staying standing.

He married her. But he had learned his lesson.

He never loved her.

When Karai asks Leo to kneel, lean down and drink from between her legs again, he does so with a smile.

Before he does, though, he leans forward with a gentle palm on her jaw and meets his mouth with hers. The kiss melts against her lips and she relents into strong, green arms that are there to catch her.

For so long, she has used the darkness to feel, but now there are things in her life that are actually real.

"I love you, too," she says quietly into his lips, barely a whisper, feeling very small, with a lightness that isn't really there.

It swells in her chest like pain. Leo nods against her, cups her face fully, a brush of his fingers against sharp cheekbone and kisses her with feeling, so much it feels alive – almost tangible enough for her and cradled carefully.

In the precious few moments that still belong to her and him, he presses their bodies further together, kissing her restfully and when he smiles against her mouth, she finds herself smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend this one-shot is way smoother than it actually is.


End file.
